Messups
by Galaticx
Summary: The title gives it away. Scences that have been messed up on have been caught on tape and it's my job to write the for you! If you have an idea you can leave it with me if you want. Thank u! NEED IDEAS! GIVE ME HELP! plz?


Yea well you see I was reading Bloopers by Decepticon Superior and got this idea. Just some random scenes.

* * *

Meeting Jazz- Take 4

Jazz: What's cracking little bitches? *Looks around* Looks like a cool place to kick in.  
Sam: So where did you learn to talk like that?  
Optimus: We have access to the World Wide Web.  
Michael: Cut! Nice job guys.  
Jazz: *Nods* Cool. *Car roof falls in* Ahhh! *Falls off*  
Mikeala: *Tries not to laugh*

Meeting Ironhide- Take 7

Ironhide: You feeling hot-  
Michael: Ironhide! It's lucky not hot!  
Ironhide: I know but it's hot in here!

Take 8

Ironhide: Are you feeling, OWWW MY FOOT!  
Optimus: Sorry…  
Ironhide: I'm taking five.

Random shot

Optimus: And I was running as fast as I could to get away from Megatron,  
Sunstreaker: *steps into the room*  
Optimus: Then all of a sudden my pants fall down and I trip.  
Sunstreaker: *looks over and walks out*  
Sam: I think he has been mentally scarred.  
Megatron: *Laughs and falls out of his chair*

Final battle- Take 1

Megatron: Prime!  
Optimus: Mega-  
BumbleBee: Has anyone seen my legs?  
Optimus: Bee your supost to be with Mikeala!  
BumbleBee: Sorry.

Take 2

Megatron: Prime!  
Optimus: Megatr-  
*Something hits Megatron in the head*  
Megatron: OW!  
Sam: Sorry, that was meant for Optimus.  
Optimus: What!  
Jazz: Hahaha!  
Michael: Jazz! Your supost to be dead!  
Jazz: Sorry.

Blackout attack- Take 5

Lennox and Epps: Ahhhhhhhhhh! *Looks around and slowly stops screaming*  
Michael: Where is Blackout?  
*walks around and finds Blackout in his room*  
Blackout: *Does the chicken dance*  
Epps: Uhhh...  
Blackout: *Looks over* OMFG!

Take 6

Lennox and Epps: Ahhhhhhhh!  
Blackout: HAHAHA! *Turns around and dances* Clap your hands, stomp your feet, retard nation can't be beat, were number one, were one, peace, the earth is round and our faces are flat.  
Lennox: *Slowly backs away*

Sam trying to get and A- Take 17

Sam:Tell me, what would a cookie do?  
Michael: Cookie?  
Jazz: Where?  
Ironhide: I'm surrounded by morons...

The revive scence- Take 78

Doctor: Need parts, Kill the litle one.  
*Other decepticons walk over and omost rip him to shreads*  
Doctor: No! Not me! That little one!

Take 79

Megatron: *Awakens* Wow, being dead for 2 years can be such a crick in the neck!  
Michael: Oh my god...

Shanghi battle- Take 4

Optimus: Autobots, I'm in pursue.  
Sideswipe: Cool.  
Optimus: I'm Off track! *Falls on sideswipe*  
Sideswipe: I am smashed!  
Ironhide: To bad!  
OPtimus: *Trys to get parachute off*  
Sideswipe: OWWW! My optic!  
Optimus: *See's sword stuck in Side's optic* Ops. Sorry.  
Lennox: Ratchet!

After Optimus' death- Take 100

Ironhide: You dare point your COOKIES!  
Michael: Ironhide!

Take 101

Ironhide: You dare point your guns a-  
Michael: Sideawipe!  
Sideswipe: *Stops making faces behind Ironhide* What?

Megatron and Starsream on top the building- Take 2

Starscream: *Misses and grabs Megatrons leg bringing them down on to the road*

Take 3

Starscream: Uh, Lord Magatron...  
Megatron: What Starscream?  
Starscream: I feel like we are on a date...  
Megatron: *Slaps Starscream upside the head*

Random film

Soundwave: Hmm…what is that mysterious ticking noise? Not over here. Not over there. Hmmm... It's kinda... catchy... Wave. Wave. Sooouuundwave. Wave. Wave. Sooouuundwave.  
Megatron: *Arms flaling alover the place* MEGATRON!  
Soundwave: Wave. Wave. Sooouuundwave.  
Megatron: MEGATRON!  
Berricade: Barr. Barr. Barr-I-Caaade!  
Megatron: MEGATRON!  
Starscream: Starscream! Starscream! Starscream! Starscream! Starscream!  
Thundercracker: Thundercracker, Thundercracker UH! Thundercracker, Thundercracker YEAH! Thundercracker, Thundercracker THAT'S ME!  
Soundwave: *Slap fights with Thundercracker* Wave!  
Thundercracker: Thun!  
Soundwave: Wave!  
Thundercracker: Thun!  
Soundwave: Wave!  
Thundercracker: Thun!  
Soundwave: Wave!  
Thundercracker: Thun!  
Megatron: *Naked* MEEEEEEEEGATROOOOOOOON!  
Thundercracker: Thundercracker. I am Thundercracker. I am Thundercracker. Cracky, Cracky, Thundercracker.  
All five: Singing our song, all day long, on CYYYYYYYBERTROOOOOOON!  
Barricade: I found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe-bomb!  
*Sound and Mega look at each other worriedly*  
Others: YAAAAAAYYYY!  
*BOOOOOOOM*  
The Fallen: HAHAHA! *Tapps foot* Fallen, Fallen! Oooh, Fall-a-Fallen!  
Autobots: WHAT THE HELL!

Megatron returns 'home'- Take 143 (My 4th lucky number)

Megatron: Starscream, I'm home.  
*Silence*  
Megatron: Starscream? *Walks back to Starscreams room*  
Starscream:*Sways arms* I through my hands in the air some times singing "Hey, Oh. Gotta let go."  
Megatron:Uhhhh...  
Starscream: I was gonna be an acter. I was gonna be a star. I was gonna shake my ass *Shakes ass* On the hood of Whitesnake's car. The yellow SUV is now my enemy. Looks at my average life And nothing has been alright since... Megatron, Madonna. Way before Nirvana. There was U2 and Blondie And music still on MTV. As kids in high school. They tell me that I'm uncool. I've seen all the classics. I know every line. Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, Even Saint Elmo's Fire. I hate time make it stop. When did Motley Crue become classic rock? And when did Ozzy become an actor? Please make this stop! Stop!Stop!  
Megtron: *Leaves the room* You are dead for 2 years and when you come back, your 2nd in command is shaking his ass all over the place...

Random shot (I get alot of these ok?)

Jolt: What is that? *Points at fish*  
Sam: That's a smelt.  
Jolt: Smelt? Do they smell or something?  
Mikeala: No. -_-  
Jolt: Oh...  
*OutSide*  
Soundwave: Hmmmm... aha! Do you smell that smet? It is the smellyest smelt I have ever smelt! It's so smelly it makes my optics water! That is truly the smellyest smelt I have ever smelt.  
Ironhide: And I thought Skids was an idiot.

Mission city battle- Take 67

Ironhide: It's the GAINT DARITO GORILLA OF DOOM!  
Starscream: Wha- *falls out of the sky*  
Micheal: CUT! Let's try that again!

After beating the fallen- take 13

Ironhide: *Picks Mudflap up and sit's him on shoulder*  
Mudflap: *Starts using Iron's head as a drum*  
Optimus: *Sigh*

In the desert- Take 1566

Ironhide: WOAH! *Slipps and falls on the sand*

Take 1567

Ratchet: *Kicks a con in the FACE* OW! My leg...

After beating Megatron- Take 1

Ironhide: Ah Ja- *chokes*  
Everyone: *Looks at him*  
Ironhide: I choked on my spit...

Take 2

Ratchet: Prime, we couldn't save him.  
Ironhide: Ah *Starts speaking giberish*  
Ratchet: What the frag?

Desert battle- Take 86

Ironhide: *Beats one con and turns around to see another* Ahh! Whered you come from?  
Everyone: Hahaha.

Random shot (Ha! U thought I would not put on this update!)

Ironhide: *Gets off the chair he was sitting on*  
Chair: SQEEEK!

Nother random shot

Optimus: Now that the Fallen is dead, It's time to dance!  
Everyone: *Starts dancing*  
Mudflap: *Shakes aft*

* * *

Well how was it? Good? Bad? alright? Please tell me and you can leave ideas for scence if you want. The long one is the TF way of Potter Puppet Pal's "The Mysterious Ticking Noise". For those who don't know who was who...

Soundwave/Severus Snape  
Megatron/Albus Dumbledore  
Barricade/Ron Weasley  
Starscream/Hermione Granger  
Thundercracker/Harry Potter  
The Fallen/Voldemort


End file.
